The present generally relates to loyalty programs and more specifically to apparatus and methods for providing a status for one or more rewards using customized formatting.
Loyalty programs are programs that provide users with incentives to shop at certain merchants participating in the loyalty programs. Typically, users are awarded rewards when they shop at the merchants participating in that loyalty program. The rewards may then be redeemed.
Loyalty programs typically offer rewards that are straightforward. For example, a typical loyalty program may be “buy a certain amount of this product, and receive this reward”. The status of this kind of loyalty program can be communicated to a user in a receipt using a text display. The representation may print the number of products purchased and the number of products needed to qualify for a reward.
As loyalty programs become more complicated, it becomes difficult to represent the status of the programs using a text representation on a receipt. For example, as a user becomes eligible for multiple loyalty programs that include multiple products and multiple rewards, the amount of text that is needed to communicate the status in the loyalty programs for the on receipt increases. It becomes hard to clearly communicate a status of all eligible loyalty programs. Thus, a user may not even read the text representation of the status for the loyalty programs. Accordingly, the benefits of providing the status of the loyalty programs are minimized.
Consequently, improved apparatus and methods for providing a status for one or more rewards in one or more loyalty programs are desired.